Naruto: Devil Hunter
by Scheffelman
Summary: see inside for summary.


**Hello all. I've had an idea to combine Dragonball Z, Bleach, Devil May Cry, and Naruto all in one story. It will mostly be Naruto with elements of DBZ, Bleach, Hellsing, and DMC in it.**

 _ **Summary: From age six to age twelve, Naruto Uzumaki was trained by the goddesses Kami, Yami, Shinigami, Amaterasu, Susanoo, Tsukiyomi, Fate, and Lady Luck. After getting his own youki system jump started by the Kyuubi, Naruto was sent to the world of DBZ to learn about Ki Energy by Kami. He was sent to the world of Bleach to learn reiastu by the Shinigami. He is sent to the world of DMC by Yami where with Yami's and Dante's help, Naruto's Devil blood by being a descendant of the Dark Knight Sparda is awakened. All Ki Energy, Kido knowledge, and every zanpakuto were fused with Naruto when he left the DBZ and Bleach worlds. All of Dante's, Vergil's, and Nero's weapons, powers, techniques, and knowledge to the three former things were given to Naruto when Dante, Vergil, and Nero fused with Naruto. Smarter Naruto. Stronger Naruto. Naruto/Harem. Gender bending. Demon Hunter Naruto. Vampire Naruto.**_

"Talking."

' _Thinking.'_

"SHOUTING!"

" _Naruto mentally talking to his tenants."_

" **Demon/Summon/Divine being talking."**

' _ **Demon/Summon/Divine being thinking.'**_

" _ **Naruto's tenants mentally talking to Naruto."**_

 **Jutsu/Kido/Zanpakuto/Ki attacks/Devil Arms.**

 _Letters/notes._

 **(A/Ns).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, DBZ, Bleach, or DMC.**

 _Naruto's POV:_

I was walking out of the Shinobi Academy. My name is Naruto Alucard-Hyuuga-Namikaze-Otsutsuki-Senju-Sparda-Uchiha-Uzumaki. Today was the Graduation Exam and I know for a fact that I passed but it seems that Mizuki is trying to keep me from being a Shinobi so I can't go Demon Hunting. Now he's giving me some bullshit excuse to take the Forbidden Scroll of Seals. I don't acknowledge that I heard him. I head straight for the Hokage Tower. I walk passed Juna, the secretary, and into the old man's office. "Ah Naruto-kun, what can I do for you?" Jiji asks.

"You might to post better guards around the Forbidden Scroll because Mizuki will try to steal it tonight. He tried to get me to do it even though I passed but I never showed that I heard him so I could tell you." I say. "Thank you for the information. Even though you just graduated, how would like to take a B-Rank mission?" Jiji says then asks. I smile and nod. "Your mission is to capture Mizuki after he takes the Forbidden Scroll of Seals. You can take it with you since it technically is yours." Jiji says. I salute. "I accept." I say.

I was then lead to the room where the Forbidden Scroll of Seals is located. I cast an Invisibility Jutsu on myself to hide. I wait for about five hours when Mizuki sneaks in. I watch as he takes the scroll and I follow him to a shack. "Well, well, well, Mizuki its looks like you have something that doesn't belong to you." I say. "Well if it isn't the Demon Brat. It must be my lucky day." Mizuki says. I take out **Cerberus** and swing it at Mizuki causing his arm to get frostbite when it hits him there. While he's in pain, I slap a Chakra Suppression Seal on him then take to take him to Anko-chan in T &I.

"Hey Anko-chan. I got you a present." I call into the T&I Dept. Anko-chan comes out and sees Mizuki. "Ohhh Foxy-kun. I didn't know you cared. Is there Dango with this present?" Anko-chan says then asks. I unseal a plate of my special Dango and hand it to Anko-chan. "Here you go Anko-chan." I say. I **Shunshin no Jutsu** **(Body Flicker Technique)** back to Jiji's office. "Mission accomplished Hokage-jiji. Mizuki is currently with Anko in the T &I Dept. for interrogation." I say.

"Good work Naruto. I'm giving you a field promotion to Chuunin. I know you plan to start Devil May Cry that needs money to start up. Good luck with your new career." Jiji says. "I will jiji. I will be in tomorrow for my first C-Ranked mission." I say. I leave. I head to the Library part of the hidden base to drop off the Forbidden Scroll of Seals. I head to the house part and climb in bed with Hannah Hyuuga.

 _Time skip: Wave Mission: Naruto's POV:_

I walk into the Hokage Tower to get my mission when Jiji asks me to come to his office. "What's up Hokage-jiji?" I ask. "It seems that Kakashi and Team 7 has run into some complications since the client lied. They ran into the Demon Brothers from Kirigakure no Sato **(Village Hidden in the Mist/Hidden Mist Village)** and Kakashi sent for back-up. I'm sending you because there are rumors that there's a demon problem in Wave Country that only you can deal with. Make sure you let Kakashi know that if he is incapacitated that you're in command." Hokage-jiji says. I salute. "Hai Hokage-jiji." I then leave.

On my way to the location to Team 7 when I come across the Demon Brothers. _**"Naruto-sama, they aren't males. They're females disguising themselves."**_ **Nevan** says. _"Thank you_ _ **Nevan**_ _."_ I reply. I unroll a Dimension Scroll and toss the two into it then roll it back up. After an hour of tree jumping, I finally find Team 7. "What's up Kakashi?!" I yell as I jump down. "Naruto! Don't do that." Kakashi says. I just smile under my face mask. My outfit consists of: a pair of combat boots with steel insoles, steel toes, and steel at the back of the ankle; ANBU style pants; a black muscle shirt; a black face mask like Kakashi's; a black bandana that covers all of my hair; a red fedora with a Leaf Headband on it; and a red trench coat with _The Leaf's Demon Slayer_ in Kanji on the back.

"Sorry Kakashi. Hey I picked up your two prisoners on my way. I was if we could spar Kakashi. I made a sword that can separate into two swords but I want to see how do with two swords." I say while tossing Kakashi two reverse bladed Katanas. We spar for about an hour before I call a stop. "You did well Kakashi. Here, the swords are called **Wolf Fangs** and when combined **Wolf Fang**. I wish you good luck with them. I'm going on ahead. I can feel Youki, or Demonic Chakra, ahead. I'll meet you in Wave." I say before jumping ahead.

I hop through the trees and run across the water to Wave Country. I the slide on my knees while bending backwards to dodge a sword swing. I hop and look at my opponent. "So who are you?" I ask. **"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M THE MIGHTY ZABUZA MOMCHI!"** The demon evilly laughs then shouts. "Well. I'm _Konohagakure no Sato's Oni Satsugai-sha_ **(Hidden Leaf Village's Demon Slayer)**. You will not leave here alive." I say while holding **Alastor** at him.

" **Like you can kill me and my pets."** He says as five packs of Demon Wolves come out of the woods. "Now you're making it fun." I say while drawing **Ivory** and start both shooting and slicing the Demon Wolves before engaging Zabuza in a Kenjutsu battle. We fight for about an hour and a half before I get a fatal wound on him. **"Well. There's something about you but I just can't put my finger on it."** Zabuza says. "I'm a half-Devil Zabuza." I reply. **"Ah that's it. Listen I want you to take my sword. It could come in handy."** Zabuza says. "Alright Zabuza. I'll take your sword and name it after you." I say then puck up **Zabuza** and then grab **Bloody Mist** from the soul of Zabuza Momochi.

I then seal all the bodies of the Demon Wolves into a scroll marked for them. I then set off for where I feel Kakashi's Chakra signature at. I come onto the scene of Kakashi trapped in a **Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu** by someone pretending to be Zabuza. "What's up Kakashi?" I ask. "Oh nothing much. Just sitting in this water prison while my Genin refuse to run away. Would you mind giving me a hand in getting out?" Kakashi says then asks. "No problem. Well Zabuza-faker, how about a Kenjutsu dual? I win, you and your accomplice come with us. You win, you can kill the drunkard." I say.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Naruto?" Kakashi asks. "I'm making a deal that this Zabuza-faker can't refuse." I say. I draw **Dragon Fang** and point it at the faker. The faker uses **Kubikiribocho** against me. We battle for about two hours. During that time, Kakashi got Tazuna and the rest of Team 7 away. "So, might I know your name since it isn't Zabuza?" I ask when our blades get caught in a deadlock. "My name is Hikari Momochi. Zabuza was my older brother. We shared the same mother but had different fathers." Hikari-chan says. "Well then Hikari-chan, I can offer you a better sword and a chance to work without having to look over your shoulder if you accept." I say.

"Oh really? And what exactly would I be doing?" Hikari-chan asks. "Hunting Demons. I'm starting a Demon Hunting Agency called Devil May Cry. The HQ should be built by the time we get back to Konohagakure no Sato **(Village Hidden in the Leaves/Hidden Leaf Village)**. The other people who work for DMC are three women named Trish, Mary/Lady, and Kyrie. They were the girlfriends/fiancé of three of my relatives that fused with me when I was younger." I say.

"Really?" Hikari-chan asks. "Yup." I say while popping the 'p'. "Count me in then." Hikari-chan says. I smile at her. "Let's go massacre a midget and his hired goons." I say with a bloodthirsty grin. _'DAMN YOU GRADPA ALUCARD!'_ I think to myself. Hikari-chan copies my grin. We head to where Gato lives and start the slaughter. Once in Gato's office, I use **Kotoamatsukami** to have Gato sign everything over. Once that is done, we head to where Hikari-chan and her accomplice were staying to gather everything there.

 _Time skip: one week later: Konoha: Naruto's POV:_

"Well jiji? Is DMC's HQ ready?" I ask. "Yes Naruto-kun. Trish, Mary/Lady, and Kyrie are there already." Jiji says. "Alright. Can you have one of them come and escort Hikari-chan there while I go get to work?" I ask. "Sure Naruto-kun but what do you have to go work on?" Jiji says then asks. "A new sword for Hikari-chan." I say. I **Shunshin** to my forge.

 _Meanwhile: Hikari's POV:_

"So what exactly is my job here?" I ask the blonde that is escorting me. "Well once Naruto-koi gets done with your sword, you will travel around the Elemental Countries and hunt Demons. Mary, Kyrie, Naruto-koi, and I will teach you what to do with the bodies of the Demons you kill." The blonde, named Trish, says. "What do you mean?" I ask confused. "Naruto-koi once killed a Wolf Demon the size of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The meat he made into jerky, the fangs he made a pair of katana with, the rest of the teeth and the claws he made Senbon with, and the fur he made into clothing. Naruto-koi makes useful items and even food from the remains from Demons." Trish says. "Woah." I say. "That's the same thing we said when we found out." Trish says with a giggle.

 **I'm going to stop here. R &R.**


End file.
